Harry Potter and the Three Wishes
by cdraco
Summary: Harry Potter is an average child, common in every aspect. Until one day his life changes dramatically and he experience a kind of magic he never knew existed.  Alternate Universe ,No vodie, no Wizarding world  HarryDraco slash


**Author: chibidraco (c-draco) **

**Beta: NOscrubs12345 - she is just amazing :)  
**

**Summary:**Harry Potter is an average child, common in every aspect. Until one day his life changes dramatically and he experience a kind of magic he never knew existed. ** Alternate Universe ,No vodie, no Wizarding world **

** This is the Pic that began it all, a comment from vividmemory on LJ later and a story was made ... **

http://i99. 315/cutiedraco/boydadcampaignviktorrol fantidote.jpg

**Read/Review/Complain if you must  
**

* * *

**Part I **

The road was wet and slippery. The amount of rain pounding down onto the windscreen was too much to be swept away quickly by the wipers. The man clenched the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white; he pressed forward as close as he could, hoping to make sense of the blurry world that lay beyond the glass. His wife whispered a plea of which he could only make out "please, please, please."

"We're going to be fine. Calm down, love," he tried to reassure her.

Suddenly, the squeal of tires and the frightening sound of metal crumpling was heard over the din of rain and thunder. He pressed the brakes as quickly as possible after a moment of deliberation; he jerked forward when their car crashed against something. He vaguely realised what was happening as the car began to flip over and over, how many times neither of the couple knew. Their bodies were tossed in the car, held somewhat in place by their seatbelts.

When it came to a stop, the woman turned as quickly as she could towards her husband and gasped when she saw the unnatural angle of his neck, thrown back against the seat. She became aware of an intense pain in her side and found she had not been spared injuries either: a piece of metal had lodged itself in her stomach. Warm blood seemed to rush out of her body in an attempt to saturate her yellow cardigan and pool in her seat.

Somehow, she knew that she would not survive the injury and would soon perish too. She inched forward, setting her head on her husband's still chest.

"What about Harry?" she whispered aloud and began to sob broken heartedly for her husband and for the tiny son they were leaving behind. Her tears and injury soon made her weary and she rested, never to awake again.

-----

"Any survivors?" the policeman asked his partner.

He straightened up from the broken window of the upside-down car and shook his head solemnly.

"A Caucasian male and female, late twenties," he reported.

"Get the crew out here and let's inform the next of kin."

And unwittingly, one rainy night James and Lily Potter left their only son alone in the world.

X x x X x x X

Fourteen Years Later: July 31, 2007

Harry Potter kicked the can down dirt covered pathway angrily, his big toe exposed in one of the holes of his ancient trainers. His three sizes too large jeans were held up by a flimsy belt and his t-shirt was rolled up many times so that the sleeve didn't hang over his hands.

Today was his birthday, but it meant little to Harry. There should be party with delicious, overflowing food, music, towering presents and delicious cake; Harry Potter never knew any of those things. Those were things that were granted to Dudley, Dudley who received all the attention and presents. It wasn't until today that he had realised the true extent of his aunt and uncle's disregard for him.

The Durselys took him in after the death of parents all those years before. Since he was able to, they made him cook and clean, turning him into a virtual slave. His clothes were handed down from his large cousin Dudley, who loved nothing more than to torment him with the encouragement of his father.

Harry had made himself believe that they were still his family and at least they had kept him and sheltered him during all these years, no matter how poor the accommodations had been. Then this morning, he had discovered the real reason for their "generosity." In hushed whispers, his aunt had been discussing the terms of his parents' will, whose existence he had been unaware of, with his uncle at the kitchen table.

"But Petunia, it's not right for that beggar to have all that money!""There's nothing that we can do. The will is very clear. When the boy turns sixteen, he will inherit the fortunes of his good-for-nothing father and that of my grandmother. I don't know why that crazy old hag left it to Lily," his aunt had complained.

"But if we kick him out before the day he turns sixteen, the solicitor can't exactly find him, can he? Then the beggar won't get a cent!"

It made little sense, Harry thought. Eventually the solicitor would have tracked him down, considering he would continue school and would have to get a job to maintain himself, but the malice behind the statement was what really hit him.

The one thought that had comforted him throughout his entire childhood growing up in these insufferable conditions was the assurance that they had to care for him at least a little. What was worse was the last comment he heard before he'd stormed angrily out of the house--they had only made that effort because they had been receiving a monthly allowance all these years.

He kicked at the can harder, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and gripping the hanging material tightly in his palms. Angry at the world, unfairly at his parents, justly at the Dursely's, he felt a pool of heat began in his stomach, heating up his very blood.

"I only have one more year," he muttered. "One more year and then I can be free of all this," he reassured himself, starring into the horizon where the sun was just beginning to set.

It was in this moment of distraction that he didn't notice the object sticking from the ground and as soon as his foot hit it, his body became acquainted with the hard ground.

"Bugger!" he swore, spitting out some of the dirt that had got into his mouth. Thankfully his glasses were not broken, but they were covered in a thick film of dirt that he attempted to wipe clean on his jeans. The object that had caused his fall shone a pale green amongst the dirt and Harry reached for it tentatively in case it was just a broken piece of a beer bottle. His eyebrows furrowed a little as he studied the object. It was a bottle and it was full of liquid. Unscrewing the top, he inhaled a little and was taken aback by the combination of a floral smell ending in an almost smoky scent. It seemed like a discarded bottle of cologne, but it smelled pretty good and was full, so he didn't understand why someone would throw it away.

He placed the cap back on and stood up.

"Happy birthday to me," he said softly, clutching his first birthday present in his palm.

Turning it to inspect it, he could make out the beginnings of words, but there was so much grime covering the bottle he couldn't make out what it said.

Harry tucked it under his shirt and tilted it so he was holding the bottom firmly and used the bottom of his shirt to rub the side with the letters.

"Antidote is a magic potion that transforms negative into positive and evokes joy, wonder, love and success," he read aloud.

Shaking his head, he tucked it back under his shirt to finish cleaning the rest while he scoffed, "Sure, like throwing this on would make all your bloody wishes come true."

The bottle began to warm uncomfortably under the cover of his shirt and Harry glanced down to see what looked like a tiny head emerging from the top of the now open bottle.

Pale blond head, followed by silky looking shoulders and the beginnings of a torso, all were emerging from the bottle as Harry held it upside down.

The head turned to look at him and Harry let out a gasp, dropping the bottle. The emerging boy let out an angry squawk when he was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. Placing two tiny hands on the top of the bottle, he began to wiggle out of the space and slowly pulled out one leg and then another until he was finally free of the bottle. Harry took his glasses off and cleaned them once more, but when he put them back on, the scene remained the same.

Harry could only observe in disbelief as the tiny figure pouted up at him and suddenly began to grow until the boy stood at the same height as himself and was very naked.

The brunet averted his eyes, trying not to ogle him. He wasn't surprised he felt a stirring of excitement at the sight, having already accepted he was gay.

"What the hell are you?" Harry asked, backing away while maintaining his gaze high in the distance.

"I'm a genie," he replied, his voice slightly haughty, "and you, Human, are nothing like I expected."

"A what? Wait, you were expecting me?" Harry stopped walking backward and asked, confused, and made the mistake of turning to the other boy, flushing when his eyes roamed without his consent along the lean body.

"I thought you would be taller, more impressive, and certainly not dressed like that." He waved a pale hand at Harry's virtual rags.

"How would you know I'm dressed poorly? You just came out of a bottle and you're not even wearing any clothes! Wait a minute--you just came out of a bottle! How did you do that?" Harry asked, beginning to freak out.

"I told you, I'm a genie. Are all humans as dumb as you are?" the blond asked, head cocked to one side.

Even though he had just seen how he had crept out of the bottle, Harry still felt it necessary to ask him to prove himself.

"Why don't you explain what you are and how you did that?" Harry ventured. "But can you put some clothes on first?"

"Like yours?" the genie asked, pointing at Harry's clothes. "I can't." "You're a genie, aren't you? Make some magic and make some pants appear from thin air!" Harry waved his hands in demonstration.

"I can only make things happen if you wish for them," he finally replied in irritation, feeling that Harry was making fun of him.

"Wishes?" Harry asked, then suddenly took off his shirt leaving himself in his undershirt and he held it outstretched to the other boy.

"Okay just put it on." Harry instructed. "Go ahead. Put it on," he ordered when the genie did not reach for it.

The blond looked at it distastefully but obeyed and grabbed it with the tips of his fingers. He struggled with it a bit, trying to stick his head in one of the armholes before Harry took over and helped him put it on right.

"So what do I call you?" Harry asked when he had straightened the shirt that fit even larger on the other boy.

"My name is Draco," he answered, pushing the large sleeves up his arms.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself. "So could you tell me what you meant by wishes and just how did you come out that bottle?

"It's very simple, Human. I grant you three wishes, you get what your little heart desires and then our arrangement is over," he explained. "And I already told you, I'm a genie. So, what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Okay," Harry said after a long moment and started to walk away, "you should really get back to where you came from. Keep the shirt--you'll call attention if you don't."

Draco watched him leaving in confusion. Clutching his bottle in his hand, he started to follow Harry down the dirt filled road.

"Why are you following me? Go home!" Harry asked, turning around after a block or so."I don't have a home, besides this," Draco answered, shaking the bottle at him, "and I have to be with you until I grant your wishes."

Harry closed his eyes tightly and walked towards him and grasped his shoulders firmly. "There is no such thing as magic or genies, much less wishes--at least not for me."

"This has to have been a mistake. Just go back into your bottle and wait for the right person," Harry instructed, pushing him back a little.

"I've already waited for too long a time. This is the first time I've been outside in 2000 years.You found me, you rubbed me and you were able to read the inscription--you're the master of the bottle," Draco insisted, choosing not to plainly state that Harry was his master as well.

"No, nothing special ever happens to me. I'm just Harry, not anyone's master". Harry shook his head, beginning to walk away.

"I admit you're not much too look at," Draco teased, "but I'm not wrong. You were the one meant to find me and are you really going to leave me here all alone?" he asked, making his silver-grey eyes as wide as possible.

"Okay!" It didn't take long for Harry to give in. "You can come home with me, but you'll have to hide."

"No one can see me but you," Draco told him, moving to his side.

As they walked home together, Harry was sure to stick to the back roads and out of the light, regardless of whether or not others could see Draco; he didn't feel comfortable placing him on display.

They entered the house quietly and, without waking any of his relatives up, they made it to his bedroom. After he got Draco situated in his bed, he spread the thin comforter out on the floor for himself. A glance at the clock told him he had five minutes until his birthday was over. He looked at over at Draco's rising chest and let out a small laugh. He had never imagined that his birthday would have gone quite like this.

**PART II**

X x x X x x X "Why don't you wish that they disappear?" Draco complained one evening.

His entire day had been spent watching Harry be ordered around by his relatives. Left, right, and back again, Draco's eyes had grown weary of following the boy's constant motion as he tackled countless chores. It had already been a week since meeting Harry and he didn't like the way they treated him.

"Or we could make them this small," he drew his forefinger and thumb close to demonstrate, "and then we squish them like the vermin they are," Draco suggested happily.

"No, I wouldn't waste a wish on them," Harry adamantly declared.

"But you need to get away from them, Harry. Are you going to let them oppress you all your life?" Draco asked, leaning forward on the bed to peer closely at his face.

"I only have one more year and then I'm free. I didn't know until recently, but my parents left me some money, so I'll be able to move somewhere else and be happy."

"Are you sure? We could turn them into pigs and then make them fatter and fatter until they're good enough to sell for food."

Harry made a disgusted face "No, Draco, that's like cannibalism."

"Fine, we won't, then. They'll probably taste horrible anyway," Draco acceded, lying back on the bed.

"So what are you going to wish for, Harry?" he asked, starring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Harry replied, staring at the hands he placed on his knees.

"Use however long it takes for you to decide," Draco replied sleepily, curling into the bed.

How could Harry tell him that the more time went by, the less he wanted to use any of his wishes? He knew the moment he spoke his last one, Draco would be gone.

X x x X x x X

He had never realised just how lonely he had been until Draco appeared in his life. They spent every moment together as summer slowly passed. When Harry weeded the garden, Draco surprisingly began to help him dig the small holes and drop in the plants Petunia had purchased. They worked side by side and just talked. Harry spoke of his childhood and insecurities, Draco of his growing desperation the longer he stayed enclosed in the bottle as people only continued to walk on by. Harry could not recall one day in his life where he felt a tiny bit of the joy he felt as one day spent with Draco.

As for Draco, when he first arrived, he had asked at least once a day if Harry had chosen his wishes, then as time progressed and he spent more time with his human, the question didn't seem so important anymore. He was content to spend time helping Harry do the chores the vermin gave him and enjoying the warmth of another person. After the first week, Harry had begun sleeping on the bed with him and Draco liked nothing more than to fall asleep with Harry curled up beside him.

The more time passed, the less he was sure that he wanted Harry to ever make those wishes….

X x x X x x X

The last weekend of summer was pleasantly warm and sunny. Draco stretched high, working out the kinks in his back. He turned his head quickly when he felt eyes on him and smiled when Harry blushed for getting caught staring.

"So what are we going to do today, Harry?" Draco asked. "Relax?"

Before Harry could answer, they heard the loud sputtering of an engine from a distance and a frightening sound of something exploding. Harry and Draco hurried to see what the cause of the noise was and it was soon apparent what had made the sound. An old car was in the middle of the street, smoke billowing from the front hood. Two kids their age were getting out of the car and what had to be the mother sat in the driver's seat after her husband left it to join the kids.

All three redheads began pushing the car from the boot, straining to make it move.

"Careful, Ginny. Let Ron and your father do most of the pushing," the woman called out the open car window.

"Wait here, Draco," Harry instructed him and hurried to help the struggling trio.

The girl, Ginny as her mother called her, smiled coyly when she saw him and it made Harry a little uncomfortable, but he returned her brother's appreciative smile.

Placing his hands against the glass, he pushed and they slowly made their way into the driveway next to his own house.

"Thank you so much. What a sweet young man!" the woman cried, embracing him as soon as she had climbed from the car. "I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur and our two youngest, Ron and Ginny, we're your new neighbors" she introduced, pointing to them in turn.

"Harry Potter," he smiled, following them up the front walk.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Ginny said, smiling at him as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, you too," Harry replied uncomfortably.

"Down, Ginny! Give him some space," Ron teased from beside her."Shut up, Ron!" Ginny cried, shoving him.

"Ginny, Ron! Stop that! And why don't you join us for dinner, Harry?" Molly told him, stepping into the house.

"I couldn't intrude--" he started protesting,

"Of course you're not intruding, dear! Come join us," she insisted.

"Just agree, mate. She won't stop until you do and then she'll start nagging," Ron warned, earning himself a smack to the back of the head.

"Okay, ma'am, if you insist." Molly smiled and went inside followed by the rest of the family. Harry turned discretely and whispered to Draco, who had joined them after they pulled into the driveway.

"Go to the room. I'll be back soon," he instructed him.

"But wait..." Draco protested.

"Harry, aren't you coming in?" Ginny called, propping her hip against the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he answered, following her in.

Draco was left behind to watch the red-headed girl give Harry a flirty smile and close the door behind her. He stood alone, staring at the closed door.

X x x X x x X

When Harry returned from the Weasley's house Draco was waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey, Draco."

"Have fun at the little get together?" he asked, upset.

"It was just dinner," Harry corrected.

"Then why did it take four hours?" the blond questioned, fisting his hands.

"They had to unpack the kitchen stuff and then she had to cook."

"And you offered to help her cook?" Draco asked but Harry did not notice that he was being sarcastic.

"I offered but she wouldn't let me. So Ron showed me the new game system he had and we played." Harry smiled wide.

"Really and did you play with the girl too?" Draco spat.

"She was there, I guess. Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked, finally realising that the blond seemed upset.

"You ignored me!" Draco snarled.

"What?"

"We were doing something together and the moment they came, you completely forgot me. You didn't even acknowledge me!"

"They can't see you. How was I supposed to keep talking to you with them there? I would have looked barmy," Harry tried to explain and maintain a hold on his temper.

"So you choose them? That redheaded floozy and her simpleton brother?"

"Draco! You don't know them well enough to talk about them that way!" Harry argued. The Weasley's had been the first people to seek him out and they had welcomed him into their home so warmly.

"You've only known them for a few short hours and you choose them over me?"

"They're real. I can talk to them and go places with them. They're starting at my school, and maybe for once I won't be alone!" Harry cried out without thinking.

"I see," Draco replied softly turning on his heel and walking up the stairs."No wait! Draco!" he called out, but Draco didn't stop.  
"Talking to yourself now, Potter?" Dudley jeered, appearing at the top of the stairs. "You're such a freak. Here. Mum say's you've got to go to the market," he ordered, coming down the steps and tossing a list and money to him.

"I'll go after--" Harry began, trying to go up the stairs.

"No, Potter. You'll go now," Dudley said, shoving his finger in Harry's chest.

Harry reluctantly stepped away from the staircase and left the house. He started to run; the faster he made did the shopping, the faster he could get back to Draco.

X x x X x x X

He threw the purchases onto the table, not caring if the ice cream would start melting or the meat would spoil if he didn't put them in the icebox. Harry ran up the stairs, frantic to talk to Draco.

'How could I have said that to him?'

Draco was sitting on the bed with his back facing the door when Harry burst into the room.

"Make your wishes," he whispered.

"What? No! I'm not ready to decide!"

"I gave you a month, Harry," Draco said without emotion. "So make your wishes and let me move on from here."

"I don't want you to leave me," Harry told him.

"Why? Now you can have real friends, the redheads, and when you're away from the Dursely's you'll have all the real friends you'll want."

"I need you, Draco. I'm sorry. I don't need the wishes. I just want you to be with me."

"What?" Draco breathed out, finally turning around to look at him.

"Can I wish for you to be with me forever?" Harry asked softly, his eyes meeting Draco's.

"Only if you call me Master," Draco smiled and they met together in a kiss.

* * *

A/N: The cologne is real as you can see from the advertisement that belongs to Viktor & Rolf and the inscription on the bottle is actually what they used to describe their cologne.

Hope you liked


End file.
